Lovers and Morons
by IV Red
Summary: A collection of oneshots, tales about the habitants of the Smashers' Mansion. Pairings and genres vary. First one up: Letter to a friend, PeachRoy. New: Company, featuring Mewtwo, on a night in which he couldn't have his usual chat with Zelda, and Sheik.
1. Letter to a Friend

**Long time no see, eh?**** 'Ello to y'all!**

**No questions for now please. xD I work in mysterious ways. And so does my goddamned computer. But really, no questions. I've just haven't been online this past year, that's all you've gotta now. Now, regarding this...**

**This'll be a series of one-shots, perhaps related to one another, but don't expect continuity. Ratings change, as do genres in each chapter. The first half I started writing a year ago, and the second half I wrote just today, so please ignore the change  
**

**_Lovers and Morons._**

_#1: Letter to a Friend._

Peach was, as other few of her companions, having a quite boring day. Almost everyone had been rushing through the place, preparing for matches, or using their short free times for training instead of resting, as matches were being held in almost every arena.

She, however, wasn't.

She was there in her bedroom; not looking at the TV, not writing in her diary, no nothing, just being there. Right now it was such a dull room, deprived of any possible source of entertainment, or the slightest form of amusement. It was not that she hadn't tried, in fact, she had done about anything that came to her mind, but nothing proved successful. And she had no one to talk to.

Zelda was the busiest person she had seen so far, since a series of victorious matches meant an overly-long time for the press and the fans. Then there was Samus. Surely not the most talkative one, and Peach doubted she was considered a close friend by the bounty hunter, but at the moment she couldn't care less; still, Samus had been last seen shooting targets, and it was obvious she wouldn't be happy if disturbed.That left her with the boys. Mewtwo was, indeed, very interesting, but hardly available; Marth was second busiest in the day; Falco apparently wasn't having a good day, and would most likely reject her company; Captain Falcon always had something to talk about, and a good opinion for that matter, but he had exited the building as soon as the news of his match-less day were heard, alongside Link. Roy was also trapped in the waiting room, probably leaning back on his chair, with his eyes closed through his psychological preparation period.

Peach knew very well his before-fighting habits. A smile curled her lips, as she reflected on their friendship- pretty much recent, but stronger than what his sword would break. To ignorant ones, it would seem to be close to surpassing the borders of only friendship, and that was something they would laugh at as well.

_Roy... funny person. _

Subconsciously, she came upon the fact of him being a good listener. Following that line, she came up with an idea. She got up from her bed and sat on her desk, quickly getting a sheet of paper and a pencil in front of her.

It was a relaxing technique Roy himself had taught her, after being caught mumbling angrily over a severely sharpie-smudged letter. "_When no one's around to hear you rant or you don't want them to hear, write it to someone, simple as that. Just trying to write something my homeland's not gonna see, ya know?_"_ And since he's not here, I might as well write to him... not like I'll show him anyway._

Now humming quietly to herself, Peach began writing. Though, it turned slightly different from what she originally planned...

Roy:

_Does he like listening to me?_

_Does he think of me as one of his best friends?_

_Does he worry about me?_

_Does he trust me?_

_Does he think about me?_

_If he ever cried, why would it be?_

_Would he sacrifice something for my well-being?_

_Does he think I'm different or special in any way?_

She hesitated, contemplating on what she had written so far. Daring, she would say, but not daring enough given that Roy would never see that. Thus, that one question that she had in mind wouldn't be so embarrassing.

_Would he like to stay with me... after this whole tournament deal?_

_Ugh... _She surely wasn't in her right mind, perhaps nothing a good snack and some walking couldn't fix. And downstairs she went.

-:-

And upstairs Roy went.

"Great match, wasn't it?" He muttered quietly, smiling widely despite his tired body. Sword held loosely, he decided asking himself was enough, and answering himself was rejected. He headed for his room, already imagining his comfortable bed and with half of his mind already taking the nap. However, Peach's opened door caught his attention.

He neared curiously, wondering if she was there; oh, he could use someone to tell about his stunning victory. But as he soon saw, the room was empty. How careless of her!

He reached for the doorknob to close it, but stopped. _What if her keys are inside? _

_No Roy, she probably took them with her. Maybe she's just in the kitchen. I shouldn't be here anyway. _He prepared to close swiftly and leave, but yet again doubted.

_Still, she could have left them there in the desk. She'd be thankful if I prevented the keys from getting lost. She wouldn't like spending the night out of her room._

_But maybe..._

_Ah, what the heck._

Inside he went, and straight to her desk. As always, Peach's belongings were neatly arranged, and the desk perfectly organized. Keys were nowhere in sight, but there was something out of place: a light pink sheet of paper, with a black pencil beside, and his name on top.

_Don't read it, it is not yours! You did enough entering her room, now looking through her stuff?_

_But it does say my name... I wonder what she wrote about me... _

_No, look away!_

_Ah, she won't know, just take a peek._

_ROY!_

_Look, it's no big deal._

_...okay._

He glanced behind, and to both sides. Obviously there was no one, and the second floor was silent enough to assume she was nowhere near. He read quickly, and in one minute, he was already sneaking away with the paper in hand, leaving the door open as he found it.

-:-

She was humming some unknown tune, right out of the corners of her mind. Wether it was being created or remembered, she couldn't tell, but she often preferred to stick to her tune without a care. Satisfied stomach and merry voice, Peach skipped inside her room, ignoring the fact that her door had been left open. She flopped into her bed, thinking of what to do next while everyone was busy.

Then it hit her.

"W-where? Where is it!" She shot up and looked to the sides quickly, but everything was as she had left it. Except, of course, the desk. She walked to it and looked through every notebook, every space where it could be, and she found nothing.

She tried again, in hopes that she had overlooked something, but again she came out empty-handed. "Relax Peach, relax... breath... phew... okay, now what did I do with it?"

She walked in a circle in the room, struggling to remember. "I left it right there in the desk... yeah sure, that's why it's still there... maybe I took it downstairs... no, no, no, I didn't... but it's worth trying." She made sure her key was in her pocket, and strolled out.

-:-

He was humming. He had to do so in order to keep his thoughts' voice shut, and he was doing a terrible job so far.

_Hey, stop the humming dimwit! Stop a bit and think... listen to me, damn it! What the hell do you think you're doing eh?_

Roy sincerely didn't know. And he sincerely didn't care for that nagging voice's complains. The only thing he could think about right then was placing that paper back on Peach's desk and nothing would get on his way.

He reached the corresponding hallway just in time to see her rush downstairs again.

_Nice timing._

He sneaked inside and deposited the questions and answers n her desk, right where he found it.

-:-

Peach sighed in defeat - no, in resignation, Peach was never defeated - and went upstairs once again. She begun thinking on the consequences of the wrong person finding what she wrote, and read it aloud for the whole world to hear. Oh, and the media... absolutely lovely.

_What names would they give that nowadays? Fanservice? _

She gripped the doorknob as if it were to confess who had been in her room, but the inanimate object refused. With yet another sigh, she proceeded inside The princess walked straight to her bed, fumbling on her dress slightly with each dragged step. Maybe she should go back to what she was doing before... no matches all day, what harm would it do to let herself relax?

As she was about to close her eyes and surrender to a short nap, her sight caught a slight pinkish line upon her desk.

"Ah, there you are..."

She stood up lazily and reached for the letter, shaking her head with a smile as she absently re-read it, just to make sure nothing there was out of place before she could burn it.

Roy:

_Does he like listening to me?_

-Hey, I kinda do, but you do go overboard sometimes. That's okay though, you're funny.

Peach's mouth opened slowly and articulated mute syllables before muttering a short "...err."

She let go of the letter as if it had already started to burn and looked quickly around the room, finding nothing else out of place, although that wasn't particularly what she was checking. Door closed, everything normal, and no one around, as far as she could hear.

Well it had happened. He found it, he replied. What was she to do now? At the very least, she should finish reading what he had thought about it, maybe it was no holocaust yet. It wasn't often that Peach thought in such a simple manner, but in the time and place, she could not afford to mess up further.

She picked the piece of paper up carefully and sat back down at the edge of her bed, trying not to be too tense as she continued reading.

_Does he think of me as one of his best friends?_

-Sure, why not?

_Does he worry about me?_

-I'm worried now. Is it just me or are you asking way too dumb questions, m'lady? More than usual... kidding you, kidding you. I do.

_Does he trust me?_

-If you do. But yeah, sure... though I don't tell about what you write in your free time and you don't tell I took it from your room for a while works too.

_Does he think about me?_

-Lots.

At that answer, he drew a little arrow pointing the side, where he had scribbled specially clearly: 'You don't tell, I don't tell, not a single comment'.

She smiled a little, gaining a small feel of familiarity and continued in a more light-hearted manner.

_If he ever cried, why would it be?_

There, she squinted to notice, he had initially written 'that is so-', but had left the phrase unfinished, buried underneath more ink, and tried again underneath._  
_

-Eh, I don't know. Really. Just bigass failures I guess.

And there he had drawn another arrow, pointing to the same as the previous one.

_Would he sacrifice something for my well-being?_

-Duh! Of course.

_Does he think I'm different or special in any way?_

-I guess. You're one of my bests friends for a reason, you know? Come on Peach, quit the dumb questions.

_Would he like to stay with me... after this whole tournament deal?_

-If that's what you want, it'd be great.

She stood up to search for a lighter to finally get rid of the letter, trying not to think much of it. Yet, it was all too confusing.

Initially she had worried about his reaction, but now... he had replied in a simple way, frank, and that seemed to keep her even more bothered by it, as if he hadn't understood what was the expected answer, the point of the questions. It looked like the most satisfactory answer he could've given, yet...

_Well, what was it?_ _What did I mean, if not that?_ _It's alright; actually great, no?_

She opened her drawer and pulled out a small silver lighter. She held it for a while, then let it slip away. Getting rid of the letter could wait, she didn't quite feel like it anymore._  
_

_...what did I mean?_

"Knock knock!" A voice yelled from the hallway, without actually knocking on the door.

Peach rolled her eyes and walked to the door, opening it swiftly and already forgetting about the pink paper sheet that fell beside her. "Roy." She stated flatly, too tired to become nervous again or keep wondering.

"Princess Peach Toadstool. You didn't attend to my match eh... too bad, you missed a pretty astounding victory." He replied, standing up straight and saluting with a grin.

"Liar, I heard Kirby congratulating you for your luck with some bombs!" She laughed.

"Well how would you even understand what Kirby says...?"

Then, he eyed the discarded letter on the floor and flashed another grin. "Hey... I see you used my method."

Peach took a step to the side and slid the paper under the bed with her foot, pretending to shift her weight distractedly.

The swordsman decided to ignore her obvious avoidance about and went on. "It's copyrighted, pay up."

Peach smiled brightly and shrugged. "I don't say, you don't say. Don't go adding more things to a simple deal."

"Tsk, touché."

Both laughed lightly as Roy turned on his heel and headed down the corridor, with the princess close behind in comfortable silence. The carpet muffled the sound of footsteps in the already silent place; Peach skipped in her walking, making a light click noise with her heels. Soon, Roy came to a stop near the stairs.

The female beside him stopped as well, looking at him questioningly as he stretched his arms and stayed on place, leaning against the wall slightly as he stared down the stairs.

"Eh, I don't wanna go down. Too noisy."

Peach titled her head to her right and stood near him. "Alright."

Both looked down the stairs, watching as many fighters walked by, none heading up to the second floor for a while, pointing down and making small comments every now and then, which caused the occasional burst of casual laughter between the two. Seemingly no matter how much Peach worried every time her mind stumbled upon the wrong thought, things kept working fine as far as their friendship went. Indeed Roy apparently didn't mind it much, maybe he was on his way to forgetting it by now. And perhaps - no, definitely - it was better that way. She hadn't meant much with it either way, and even if she did it was no point now, since-

"Say, Peach..."

She snapped out of her odd train of thought. "Um, yes?"

"What exactly did ya mean with that... staying after the tournament thing?"

_What did I mean, indeed? _

_Well..._

She gave a small smile and looked at him. "Meant precisely what I wrote."

"...oh." With uncharacteristic quietness, Roy kept looking down. "Then..."

_Come on, tell me what I meant._

He laughed and stepped back. "Y'know, you're right!"

Peach raised and eyebrow and turned around to gaze at him, urging him to go on. He looked at her in response, with his usual wide smile and slightly furrowed brow. "I'd like us to... well, stay together after all this..."

_Guess that's it... _She stepped forward to him quietly.

And in a blink's moment of distraction, Roy grabbed Peach's hand and pulled her back with him away from the stairs.

He sprinted back in the direction of the dorm, pulling the girl along. "We're friends after all, of course we should keep in contact!"

"Yep... that's..." She muttered quietly and paused, only to be pulled again by the redhead.

"Come on, let's go to Luigi's room for a bit, I'm sure he was watching my match. Can't wait till you hear about it, it wasn't a lucky win at all, haha!"

Preach nodded and followed, ignoring her hand on his and repeating his previous comment mentally.

_Yeah, that's... just what I meant..._

**-End-**

**Well, that's it for the first story! Reviews are love, gimme some? **

**I've got a few ideas for more of these short stories, but any requests will be considered. Thanks for reading!**_  
_


	2. Company

**Alright everyone, here goes the second story! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed :D I didn't think the last one would be liked that much, got me a few favs and alerts already. xD**

**Well, can't define the genre in this one due to ambiguity; take everything as you may. Hope y'all like it.**

**-:- **

_#2: Company._

Mewtwo paused on his step-less walk across the mansion's balcony and addressed the figure in front of him without as much as a nod or verbal speaking – psychic, he decided, was actually more fit.

"_Princess_."

It was more of a feeling, than recognizing her by sight; sitting in the dark with one leg hanging on the edge on the balcony and the other one stepping in the edge holding her knee up casually didn't quite resemble Zelda's delicate manners.

And as far as he could see, she wasn't wearing her dress tonight either, but a tight dark blue suit. Mewtwo's eyes glowed in the dark as his cat-like view caught on the fact her hair wasn't down either.

"Not right now," She said flatly.

The pokémon nodded understandingly and hovered closer. "_Sheik_."

He had not gone outside for company; he simply felt like leaving his room, and it was about time he did something just for a whim. This specific company would surely not be noisy at all, so it was fairly acceptable. The hylian had often proven capacity to hold his interest in her words; she was definitely a brilliant member of her country's royalty, however, how much of that was in Sheik?

Mewtwo, or any of the smashers besides Link for that matter, had never seen Sheik long enough for a conversation. Perfectly enigmatic, hopefully interesting enough to preoccupy his mind tonight.

He hesitated and went back on his train of thought.

_Curiosity. _

Maybe he could call it that. He just felt odd. Something was definitely out of place in him, but he had felt a slight wish to go the other way, out of his door and to the common room, where everyone still was at this late hour.

_Company. _

Perhaps. Perhaps only tonight, it would be fine. There were, after all, a couple of interesting beings inside the mansion. As expected, not all as smart as Zelda, but…

_Humor?_

They could offer something else.

_Joy?_

He just wanted the company, whatever it brought along. But only tonight.

_Knowledge._

Mewtwo smiled to himself, if only a bit, for he believed he understood now what he was seeking. Only the knowledge of what the others experience, of what the difference was to interact more closely with them than to keep distance. Surely not his type of thing, not his favourite hobby at all.

But here was Sheik – wouldn't it be interesting to posses knowledge on this one? And definitely a better option than proceeding to the common room and dealing with over twenty others.

He was certain. His interest in talking to Zelda was normal, and so should be interest in finding out about this… different version of her? Either way, this proved nothing was out of place.

"_What brings you here?"_

"Same as you. Having me-time and all."

The psychic pokémon instantly made the first parallel between Sheik and Zelda. The princess herself would have understood what he meant with that question, due to the already long time they had known each other and developed… friendship, would he call it?

_Shared company._

Yet, Sheik didn't, which proved him (was that correct? It seemed so) slightly unfamiliar with his ways. He either didn't share all of her memories, or had a different personality.

Mewtwo decided to try again, and repeated.

"_What brings you, Sheik, here?"_

A pair of bright crimson eyes turned his way, now with the light of understanding in them. "Ah… again, I wished for some time for myself, Mewtwo. Sheik time."

He felt like laughing; they were in the same position, it seemed. And that interested him more. Mewtwo crossed his legs in mid-air and lowered himself beside the sheikah.

"_Isn't the princess' time your time as well?"_

"Not quite," Sheik stated, looking back to an uncertain point in the night sky. "I apologize. You may not be able to have a chat with her tonight."

"_So you do now about her habits and relations._"

With that statement, Mewtwo was sure he had caused a smile to form on the odd hylian's lips, as the bandages around his mouth shifted slightly.

"Somewhat."

They did not share a personality, that was for sure now. Sheik was definitely another person. But that opened so many new interrogates. Who was he, or she? Why be in such an odd position with the hylian princess?

"_I do not doubt Zelda's power. She would not__allow you out if she did not wish to. Yet you don't seem to have a problem with your little 'me-time', nor with aiding in battle. I would say you and her are on terms. Am I correct?_"

The answer was already obvious for Mewtwo. He only requested confirmation in order to mask something else, and it gave results; at the mention of Zelda's name, instead of referring to her yet again as Princess, Sheik's gaze was directed at him for no more than a small portion of a second.

So he did not know he referred to Zelda by her name from time to time. Obviously they did not share all of their memories. A different person, yet connected and aware of the other.

"Yep, that's right," Sheik said, now clearly with a wide smile.

Trying to read his mind would not work, neither was it allowed inside the mansion, as common etiquette, but Mewtwo still knew how to obtain information. Did this mean Sheik had seen that? Was he being led by the sheikah to believe what was safe for him to know?

He would take the freedom of conducting a small experiment, then.

He waited, as Sheik pulled out a small throwing blade from a well-concealed pouch on his back, at waist height. The red-eyed hylian played with it idly, seeming to scan the surrounding area for possible targets.

"I am her and she is me. I was born for her convenience, as a lucky pigment of her imagination. A mere thought, but I am a part of her. And I am her as well."

Mewtwo chuckled darkly. "_I see you intend to answer before I ask."_

Finally, the blonde's gaze seemed to sharpen, brow furrowed as nothing but small birds moved near the trees below. And, aiming at an especially quick one with bright blue wings, he threw.

The specific aim, the timing; Mewtwo saw clearly, in around two seconds the brightly coloured bird would be impaled in a nearby tree. He saw it stopping; he imagined; he concentrated; he commanded. It hung in mid air. Then, as the bird flew past and far away, the blade turned around and flung back at Sheik by an invisible force, who prepared to catch instantly.

"Indeed, I do not like mind tricks, so I prefer speaking freely. Very good, however; you have my respect."

In the last moment, almost unnoticeably, the blade changed its course slightly, scratching Sheik's cheek and ripping the bandages in his cheek slightly, leaving a slight red line on his skin. None moved.

Sheik closed his eyes with a smile still on his lips and leaned back as a soft freeze blew past them, calm. "You see, being but a part of Zelda, I do not have any intention of trying to achieve a life of my own. Both as that, and as a sheikah. My honour would not allow me to leave the princess, nor to push my consciousness above hers. However, do not doubt that I am she, and I am also myself. She has simply allowed me to enjoy this night."

He lowered his bandages and enjoyed the breeze, leaning back fully to lie on the ground, while Mewtwo stayed on place.

_Company. _

It was different. Sheik was Zelda, but not quite Zelda. It was a different company, yet… it wasn't so bad.

Suddenly, the common room's inviting fireplace seemed even more tempting.

Mewtwo chuckled again, at that thought.

"Something wrong, my friend?" Sheik asked, placing an also bandaged hand on Mewtwo's shoulder, smiling.

"_Friend? Working fast, are we. What an odd fellow you are, Sheik…__ I will let it pass," _and upon seeing the hylian's grin at that, he added _"Odd indeed, my friend."_

Both laughed; Mewtwo with his ominous low voice, and Sheik with a sincere hearty laugh, much like Zelda's.

The cat-like pokémon stretched his legs and stood on air again.

"You have my respect as well," he said, this time verbally.

Sheik laughed some more, now truly amused and rather satisfied to have made his quiet companion speak. This time, the other paid attention to the voice, eager to conclude something he knew the smashers had wondered.

_So he is indeed a male._

"_Yes, I am."_

Mewtwo blinked and stared at the humored sheikah, _"I see... that thought was personal. Never before had someone been able to read those thoughts of mine... impressive."_

"I'm sorry, Mewtwo. I couldn't resist, I knew you were thinking that," the blonde made a wide-eyed, dramatic pause and added, standing up quickly "Godesses! Who would have thought the great Mewtwo has these thoughts about princess Zelda?"

Said psychic's eyes widened, as he stepped back slightly and stared in a bewildered manner. _"What are you talking about?"_

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, hahaha… no worries, I'll have her do something for you anyway. Quite admirable of you to keep distance like that, you deserve it," Sheik said, with a wink at the end before breaking out into laughter again and waving a hand dismissively.

"_I did not think you sheikahs could make this kind of disrespectful jokes about the royal family."_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm a young sheikah, you see, so maybe I am not a very good one yet."

He walked towards Mewtwo and past him, heading back inside the brightly lit hallways. Seeing that he was not followed, the hylian stopped and turned back. "Aren't you coming?"

A pause. The other's eyes were closed as he hovered, perfectly still, almost making it seem as if he was asleep.

"_I think I will go to the common room for a while. Won't you?"_

"No, thank you. I'll call it a night for now."

Sheik still had that pleased smile on his face as he readjusted the bandages over his mouth and walked down the corridor in the direction of Zelda's room. He took out a small throwing star and played with it idly, throwing it from one hand to the other as he walked.

"Too bad I didn't get to practice. But that was fun," he said, stopping but still looking ahead. Finally, he turned his head back slightly and added, "Let's talk again sometime, my friend."

"…_I would like that, Sheik."_

With that, the sheikah reassumed his way, humming melodiously to himself in a content voice.

Mewtwo smiled to himself, starting his step-less walk to the common room where, soon enough, he would remind himself of Sheik's especially pleasing company as he became gradually uninterested in the other fighters. A few minutes later, Zelda herself would join them and ease Mewtwo's growing boredom.

And then, he'd reach for her and brush a lose strand of golden hair away from her cheek, taking note that there was no cut there as she'd stare at him questioningly.

**-:-**

**Aaand that's it... wonder why it turned out so fun to write, heh. ** **Opinions?**


End file.
